5 ways to annoy your pureblood parents
by WelcomeToLolaLand
Summary: As if being sorted into Gryffindor was not enough, Sirius Black finds different ways to drive his parents crazy. Short series of vignettes about how Sirius Black's life was like after he got sorted into Gryffindor.


**Hey! So I'm back with a story of my own... apparently my muse came back with fresh ideas.**

 **This will be a five short-chaptered story based on Sirius Black moments.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did while writing it.**

 **PS: It is not betaed... I currently don't have a beta so if someone out there feels a little pity for my terrible grammar... help will always be welcomed.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the crazy ideas.**

* * *

5 WAYS TO ANNOY YOUR PUREBLOOD PARENTS

Number one: Get sorted into Gryffindor

Now, I was worried. After the incident on the train with James Potter and the strange boy, I didn't know what to think. Potter's words resounded in my head " _I thought you were normal."_ I was normal, wasn't I? I _did_ belong to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black; I was expected to be in Slytherin, like all my family and ancestors before me but, here was the thing… I was different. I've always been different. I didn't like having house elves and, it was worse when they were punished; I didn't understand why _Muggles_ were to be hated, they are only different to us in the way that they can't do magic; I didn't understand why blood was so important, as far as I was concerned all bloods were red. I didn't want to hate people just because I was taught that they were different. That was a constant topic of argument with mother.

I was now sure that I didn't want to be in Slytherin.

We crossed the lake and headed to the main entrance of the castle. There, a tall, thin, severe-looking witch was waiting for us. She gave a speech, but I couldn't pay attention, I was too worried thinking about what I was going to do if I got sorted into Slytherin.

We followed the thin old lady and entered the Great Hall. It was majestic. The ceiling looked like the outside sky and it was full of floating candles. For a moment I forgot I was nervous. When silence engulfed the place I focused my eyes to the front. The old witch was holding a ragged hat, which she rested on a stool, and we waited. The hat began to sing.

The hat's song described the qualities of the different houses. But I still couldn't determine which one I belonged to. The old witch started calling names from a list.

 _Black, Sirius!_

When I heard my name, I panicked. I tried not to look so shocked – Blacks must remain calm at all times, as if nothing can affect us – but I just couldn't move. The other boys began to push me to the front. The old witch smiled at me and pointed at the stool. I took the hat with my trembling hands, let out a sigh, sat down and put it in on my head. Nothing happened.

" _Hmm… interesting… another Black to sort. You purebloods are running out."_

I swear I didn't jump just because I was taught to have self-control. But my nails were dug into the stool. The hat was talking to me!

" _Yeah… I'm talking to you._ _One would_ _have thought that a pureblood_ _would_ _be used to_ _these kinds of_ _things. You're a Black, boy. I'm sure you've seen better."_

I grunted. _"Of course I've seen better! Or worse… Depends on how you put it. And I know… being a pureblood is old fashioned now."_ The hat giggled. Right. _"Anyways, can we get to the point?"_

" _Aha!_ _Patience,_ _my boy. Patience is gold. Your lack of patience will get you_ _in to_ _trouble."_

As if I was never in trouble. Just breathing got me in to trouble. _"So you're a trouble maker. I see. Something strange in a Black, you have a thirst for adventure, a thirst to prove yourself. But why,_ _boy? What do you have to prove? If I'm not_ _mistaken, you have everything. You come from a very old and well-known famil-"_

" _I want to be known because of me. Not because of what my great great grandfather did. I want to be me."_

" _You are different,_ _indeed. Your determination will take you far. But you are also ambitious, you want greatness and fame, and I know exactly the house that will make you shine…"_

" _Not Slytherin. I don't want to be in there."_

" _Why not? You fit just perfectly. You have all the requirements for a true s_ _nake."_

" _I'm not a_ _Muggle hater, I don't want to be like them."_

" _Ah… but what are they going to say? Your family belongs in that_ _House, your family_ is _that house."_

" _But I'm not. I…"_ I was scared. What will father say? I was his first son. Mother will curse me till the end of her days. I think I could live with that. What about my cousins? They were all in Slytherin. My great grandfather will stir in his grave. Was I going to be able to deal with my whole family? For a moment I thought of my darling mother and her beheaded house elves, of dear Bellatrix and her crazy hobbies, of grandfather Pollux and his purity ideas; my family was crazy and I wasn't. I will have to deal with them. _"I don't care. I'm not like them. I want to be different."_

" _And_ _you will_ _be,_ _boy. You_ _were_ _scared but you admitted it. You are brave. And I know who had an inclination for people like you…_ GRYFFINDOR!"

When I got off the stool and walked towards my new House, I could feel all the stares directed at me, shock in most of them. I was shocked too. Everyone knew my last name, they knew where I was supposed to be; but I just proved them wrong. I was a Gryffindor… Mother was going to have a stroke. I was already grinning at the idea of her face. I was definitely getting a howler tomorrow.

As I shook my new Housemate's hands, I knew it. I belonged here. I was going to be different.

* * *

 **I always wondered if Sirius had the same conversation Harry had with the Sorting Hat. I believe a part of him was always Slytherin though his lion side was the strongest one.**

 **I had never written Sirius before... just the Black Sisters of whom I'm pretty fond of. Hope I didn't mess up with his personality hahaha.**

 **This is a short chapter but I hope you liked it.**

 **See you in the next!**

 **Much love,**

 **Lola**


End file.
